Mike Pollock
| birth_place = Roslyn Heights, New York | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Actor, Voice Actor,Veteran Narrator, Commercial Narrator | alias = | gender = Male | status = | title = | family = | spouse = | children = | relatives = | ethnic = | religion = | salary = | networth = | credits = | URL = | agent = }} Michael B. "Mike" Pollock (Born March 9, 1965), sometimes credited as Herb Lawrence, is an American voice actor, famous for playing characters in anime dubs by 4Kids Entertainment. He has appeared as the narrator for 4Kids shows like Pokémon and some promos on the original Fox Box and 4Kids TV. He is also well-known as the current voice actor for Dr. Eggman in the Sonic the Hedgehog series. Anime roles *''Ah! My Goddess: Monk Oshou, Urn of Hakushon the Demon King *Berserk: Adon *Yu-Gi-Oh!: Arthur Hawkins, Zorc the Dark One, Crump (Shuzo Otaki), Grerimo *Pokémon: Narrator (Season 7-8), Mr. Contesta, Matthew, Charon, Additional Voices (from Which Wurmple's Which to Pasta La Vista and Luxray Vision-present) *Ultimate Muscle: Meat *Kirby: Right Back At Ya!: Mayor Len Blustergas, Kit Cosmos, Chef Shitake, Samo, Sir Gallant, Belly Buster, Pengy *Fighting Foodons: Hot Doggone-It *Sonic X: Dr. Eggman (Dr. Ivo Robotnik), Ella, Professor Gerald Robotnik *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: General Blanque, Garbageman, Kirby, Raz, Minnetonka Mutant, Foot Geneticist *Fox Box Rocks'': Dr. Eggman, Meat *''Magic User's Club: Mitsuru Minowa *Mirmo!: Daijin *Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: Jean Louis Bonaparte *Weiß Kreuz: Reiji Takatori *Viva Piñata: Langston Lickatoad *GoGoRiki'' - Bigoriki *''Huntik: Secrets & Seekers'' - The Professor *''Dinosaur King'' - Helga, Dr. Drake *''Slayers Revolution'' - additional voices Video Game Roles *''Ultimate Muscle: Legend Vs. New Generation: Meat *Galactic Wrestling: Featuring Ultimate Muscle: Meat *Sonic the Hedgehog series: Doctor Eggman (starting with ''Shadow the Hedgehog and Sonic Rush) He also voiced Eggman Nega in Sonic Rush, Sonic Rivals, and their respective sequels as well as Gerald Robotnik in Shadow the Hedgehog Other Roles *''Go, Go, Parody Rangers! 2'' - Eyengel *''Go! Go! Parody Rangers: THE MOVIE - Part 2 "Planet Buut2dahed"'' - Eyengel *''Ratatoing'' - Greg *''Jungle Emperor Leo'' - Dr. Moustache *''One Piece'' - Marshall D. Teech, Wyper (Wyler) *''Enjoy Your Heaven'' - Various Sonic the Hedgehog Starting with the 2003 premiere of Sonic X, Pollock plays the roles of Doctor Eggman (Ivo Robotnik), Professor Gerald and Eggman Nega. This is because Sega decided to make the voices in the anime and games match, removing all of their previous actors. (It's a common misconception that the reason for this was that the death of Deem Bristow led to this decision, when in actuality, it was already decided by the time he died) Unlike several 4Kids voice actors, which have often received negative reaction from fans and critics alike, Mike Pollock has received positive reviews, and has been deemed as a worthy successor to Deem Bristow. On July 15, 2010, it was announced that Sega will be changing the voice actors for the Sonic the Hedgehog characters; however, it was also announced that Pollock will continue to voice Dr. Eggman.Out of the Mouths of Hedgehogs References External links *http://www.itsamike.com - Official site. * *Interview with Mike Pollock on Wha-chow, an online radio show at Fireball20xl.com *Dogasu's comparison mentioning his debut as the narrator of Pokémon *Interview with Mike Pollock on The Sonic Scene *Interview on The Sonic Show Category:American voice actors Category:1965 births Category:Living people is:Mike Pollock fi:Mike Pollock